


Lucky Day

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Friday the 13th isn't unlucky for everyone





	

“Happy Friday the thirteenth,” Rachel chirped as she opened the door for Adam.

“Yes. Ah.. happy Friday.” Adam replied eyeing Rachel warily. In his experience, she was only this happy when she wanted something.

“Hey Appleman,” Santana called as she walked past carrying her jacket.

Adam backed up a half-step, and remained still until she was safely seated on the sofa.

“Adam,” Kurt hurried over and wrapped him in an embrace, taking a moment to just look at him before leaning in for a kiss. “Ready for some shopping?”

“I am.” Adam had been looking forward to spending this rare day off with Kurt. It was difficult enough to have find free time when neither of them were working or in class. It was practically unheard of for them to have a whole day free at the same time. “Where do you want to go first?”

“I sewed some new drapes for Anna’s Bakery. She’s insisting on treating us to breakfast. We could start there?”

“You know I can’t resist Anna’s pastries.” Adam gave Kurt an excited hug, only letting go when Santana cleared her throat loudly.

“Kurt invited us too,” Rachel said, “But only for breakfast and the flea market.”

“Yeah, and we’re both staying with Dani tonight so you’ll have the place to yourselves.” Santana added, raking Adam with her eyes blatantly enough that it made him blush.

“Everyone ready?” Kurt asked? He let Rachel and Santana lead the way downstairs and out to the sidewalk. They’d walked less than a block when Kurt leaned down and picked up a shiny penny. He handed it to Adam.

“For luck,” he said, watching as Adam tucked the penny into his shirt pocket.

Anna’s pastries were as delicious as ever and she insisted they take some along for later. Seeing Adam’s hopeful expression, Kurt just laughed and accepted.

While they’d eaten their breakfast, Rachel and Santana had told Adam why they were both in such a good mood. It wasn’t until they were at the market that Adam really believed their story.

“Kurt’s always been good at finding bargains, but there’s something about Friday the thirteenth…” Rachel held up the bag containing a Dior dress she’d gotten for almost nothing. “It turns him into the ultimate good luck charm. The good luck isn’t just for him either, it’s for everyone that spends time with him that day.” Rachel gestured to Kurt who was standing next to Santana, watching as the salesperson boxed the pair of Jimmy Choo’s she’d just purchased. “We didn’t believe it at first either, but…” Rachel held up her bag as evidence, “this kind of thing happens every time.”

“But only on Friday the thirteenth?” Adam asked, laughing. It would be just like Kurt to turn the traditional day of bad luck on its head the way he subverted so many other expectations.

“Come on,” Rachel insisted, taking Adam’s arm and dragging him over to Kurt and Santana. Without a word she pushed Adam toward Kurt and pointed them at a booth containing men’s clothing and costumes.

Standing back with Santana, Rachel watched as Adam’s half-interest changed to excitement when he found a gorgeous double-breasted frock coat in charcoal wool. At Kurt’s urging he tried it on and discovered that it fit like it had been tailored for him. 

Rachel and Santana exchanged amused smiles as they watched Adam put the coat back on the hanger, shaking his head when Kurt reached for the price tag. A brief discussion and Kurt motioned for the salesman. The man took the coat, frowned at the tag and left, carrying the coat. Adam turned to leave but Kurt put a hand on his arm and gave him the sad kitten eyes. The man returned minutes later with the coat in a bag and handed it to Adam, who looked as if he’d been rendered speechless. He shook the man’s hand, and turned to sweep Kurt into a tight embrace. A few more words with the salesman and they left the booth, Adam’s feet barely touching the ground.

“Did you see?” Adam asked them, laughing and breathless as he hugged his bag with one arm and Kurt with the other. “It was his father’s. Wouldn’t take anything for it. He said he was just glad to see it go to someone who would appreciate it.” Adam pulled Kurt into another embrace and held on until they both needed to breathe. "You are magic.“

"I’m not,” Kurt replied with a laugh. “We’re all just lucky today.”

“What about you, Kurt?” Rachel asked. “You didn’t find anything?”

“I don’t need anything. Besides,” Kurt smiled and gave Adam a secretive smile. “I’ve had more than a bit of luck today. Remember that contest I entered at NYADA?”

“The Broadway trivia contest?” Adam asked. “The one that even some of the professors couldn’t finish?”

“That’s the one,” Kurt said.

“First prize was pairs of tickets to five of the hottest shows in town. Front row seats.” Rachel leaned in, eyes narrowing a little. “You didn’t.”

“They called me this morning. Adam and I are going to see Hamilton tonight.”

“We are?” Adam had to give Kurt another hug. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Unless you’d rather not,” Kurt teased.

“Are you kidding,” Santana said, getting caught up in everyone’s good mood. “That’s not even a question.”

“She’s right,” Adam confirmed. “You didn’t even need to ask.” He shook the bag. “And I have something appropriate to wear.”

“You’re going to turn heads in that coat,” Kurt said, leaning in and pretending to straighten Adam’s collar.

“Only until they see you,” Adam insisted.

“Wait,” Rachel almost shouted, “You can’t wear just anything with a coat like that. you need something special.”

“I know the best place,” Santana said, “Come on.” Without waiting, she walked briskly away.

“More shopping?” Adam asked Kurt a bit uncertain. He thought they’d have some time alone.

“It’s still early,” Kurt reminded him, taking Adam’s hand as they walked. Just before they left the market, a sleek black cat ran in front of them. While Adam and the ladies watched the cat, Kurt veered left and picked up a diamond and emerald brooch from the base of a tree. He urged the others to take a coffee break while he turned the brooch in at the information booth,

“Do they know who lost the pin?” Adam asked when Kurt returned. Kurt sat beside him and took a sip of the coffee Adam had ordered for him.

“They do. The woman who reported it missing said it had sentimental value. There was a reward.” He looked a bit dazed. “A thousand dollars.”

“That’s wonderful,” Adam exclaimed while Rachel and Santana agreed. Kurt just shook his head and drank more coffee, not truly grasping what had happened. The man at the information booth had called the woman as soon as Kurt turned in the brooch. She insisted on thanking Kurt in person to present him with the reward. She’d even invited him to bring Adam along for afternoon tea at the Plaza, an activity that was on the top of Kurt’s bucket list.

Adam’s laugh broke Kurt’s distraction. He watched as Adam told the ladies about his part in a new play. Seeing them all so happy made Kurt feel warm and content. No matter what else happened today, Kurt knew he was the luckiest man in New York.

 

::end::


End file.
